


Perfect

by parkjimin805



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, result of a 3am procrastination session, smh, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjimin805/pseuds/parkjimin805
Summary: Mindless fluff :)





	Perfect

The first rays of soft sunlight streamed through the windows, spilling over the bedsheets, and illuminating the two boys laying on the bed. Both boys were still asleep, even though the clock on the bedside table read well past noon. Jungkook and Taehyung both had a long day the day before, since it was the last day of their final exams. Weeks of preparation filled with venti Starbucks drinks and instant-ramen, and sleepless nights filled with last-minute cramming had finally ended for the two desperate boys.  
At least the celebratory party the night before, thrown by Hoseok (of course), had provided Jungkook and Taehyung with some well-deserved alcohol and some time to let loose. Not that Jungkook even remembered half of the night, his memories were only filled with hazy pictures of several empty solo cups and a very drunk Taehyung in his lap. If you asked Jungkook, he thought that it was his right to be able to drink those shitty jager bombs after he had been repeatedly kicked in the ass by his art history final. Fuck art history, Jungkook thought as he woke with a groan.  
He turned over, about to roll off of the bed, but stilled once he saw the sleeping boy next to him. The corners of Jungkook’s mouth lifted as he let his eyes skim over Taehyung’s face. Taehyung’s ashy grey hair lay in soft, fluffy curls on the pillow beneath him, messy, but still managing to look picture perfect. His long eyelashes rested on his cheeks, and his lips looked as soft as the blankets surrounding him. The serenity of the moment tempted Jungkook to grab his paints and brushes to attempt to map out his lover’s face on a canvas. But instead, Jungkook got up and flicked Taehyung right in the face.  
“Ow, Jungkook, what the fuck,” Taehyung mumbled, finally starting to rouse. His eyes fluttered open, still adjusting to the sunshine pouring in their room. He scrunched up his nose and sniffed around them both.  
“What the fuck is that smell, babe? Is that you? Holy shit, did something die in here? Oh my god, we didn’t kill anyone, did we? You never know with Jimin and Hoseok.”  
Jungkook snickered, loving how Taehyung still managed to seem cute while he should be having a killer hangover. How Taehyung still looked like a sex god after the night they had, Jungkook would never find out.  
“How ‘bout we take a shower, babe. We need to go out to meet Jimin and Yoongi soon, anyways,” Jungkook said. As they got up, both boys realized they were completely naked. As naked as the day they were born. Ah, that’s what we did last night, Jungkook thought. Jungkook looked up at Taehyung just as he looked back up to him, and they both started laughing.  
“Seems like we can’t even hold back when we’re drunk,” Taehyung snickered, and Jungkook couldn’t help but agree.  
They both stepped under the warm water after starting the shower and soaped each other’s bodies. Jungkook ran his shampoo-covered hands through Taehyung’s hair as Taehyung skimmed his hands over Jungkook’s chest, no words needing to be exchanged. As Taehyung massaged Jungkook’s back, Jungkook couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He thought about his life before Taehyung, when he was just a shy freshmen, not willing to break out of his shell. He thought about how Taehyung was the first person who stayed with him, without expecting anything in return. He thought about how kind Taehyung was. He thought about how Taehyung was brighter than the sunlight that poured through their windows. And when Taehyung kissed him with his soft, pillowy lips, treating him with the utmost delicacy, as if he was the center of the universe, he decided he wouldn’t have his life any other way.


End file.
